Unwanted NinjaRewrite
by Naruto's beloved doll
Summary: A boy discovers a beautiful girl trapped in a lab. He takes her home to show her how to be a normal teenager. Though he soon realizes, normal is something she'll never be as they are both hunted by the girl's 'father.'NaruXHina AUfic. ADOPTED from Syn'r
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Man! If I owned Naruto, would I really be writing this. Hmmmm. Maybe. Who knows what Masashi Kishimoto does during his free time. YOSH!

**AN:** This story is an AU, so people will be OOC to correspond with the story.

--

Chapter 1: The Boy Who Lives In A Mask

--

It was a nice day outside as the birds chirped with merriment as the sun blazed down on their wings. Some couples who happened to be going for a morning jog together would actually stop and listen to the slightly twittering birds. Admiring as each bird couple seemed to flutter together like themselves.

Same could not be said for, Namikaze-Uzumaki, Naruto, who was currently blazing through the park as a short cut. As always, he was about to be late for school. Normally he wouldn't particularly care since his homeroom teacher was the known chronically late Hatake, Kakashi, but today he didn't think he could beat Kakashi there.

He woke up later than usual that morning with a slight...problem. Usually that problem wouldn't be much of a problem, but today it just wouldn't go away. Yes, he could blame it on Jiraiya's stupid persistence in making him, and actually getting him to read the new volume of Icha Icha: Closet Mayhem.

Though he could also blame it on the recent dreams he'd been having. Naruto grunted as he tripled his speed. He didn't need to think back to that, but all he knew was he woke up and took a barely two minute shower while brushing his teeth as he tried to put on his shirt.

As Naruto ran, he also noticed the Japanese Military tanks littering around. It was 2123, and the Japanese Military had long since taken over all of Japan. Meaning there was no Cabinets or House of Representatives. Just the Military and their organization called Konoha.

Though Naruto didn't mind because it was all he'd ever known, and from what he heard from all the older folks, everything is pretty much like it used to be. Just with more violence he guessed.

Naruto was dressed in his schools normal uniform. He had on some black slacks with a white button down shirt with two buttons not buttoned at the top. Slightly showing his well developed muscles. He also had a black tie with golden slanted stripes that was loosened just under his second unbuttoned button (I know that sounds a little weird.). While his off black slightly green blazer was slung over his shoulder.

Naruto was a handsome boy, or some girls might say he was extremely HOT! With his spiked blonde hair that slightly hung down his neck, and he had cyan blue eyes that held energy and a hyper active glow. His body was lean and he had strong muscles since he was co-captain on the baseball team. Naruto was a heart throb, but girls didn't seem to want to date him because of his jumpy personality. Though he didn't care because he got the girl he always wanted.

But another thing they didn't seem to like was his obsession with the color orange. Yeah, you could say that wasn't a valid reason since his uniform didn't consist of a bit of orange. Except for the fact he at this very moment was bright orange high top sneakers. That seemed to illuminate as his feet hit the pavement on Konoha High school stairs.

Naruto ran through the hall way as he glanced at the clocks around the school, looking for any sign of class A-4. Naruto probably got the worst grades of the smartest class in his school.

When any class had an A, that class was considered the smartest of that grade, and the grade level usually came after the A. This year was actually his first time in a classes; him usually being in the lower levels of the school system.

Many thought he should be in C-4. Which was considered average, but his average grades in a genius class would at least put him in B-4.

No one knew how he got in that class since you had to take a test to even be considered worthy, but Naruto seemed to be just above passing level to get in.

He turned the corner, and in bold cursive letters was A-4. Naruto ran like Kami was at his heels saying that if he didn't make it he would not be able to eat ramen for a month. This meant ten years in Naruto eating time, and might actually happen, if Iruka found out since he was good friends with Teuchi. The man who usually gave Naruto his ramen fix, so Naruto got to the mahogany door, and he yanked it with so much force he thought it would come off the hinges.

He looked up, and was almost positive he didn't make it. Until he saw a sight that made his whole week. He saw students sitting on desktops chatting away. Acting like they didn't even see him. He saw them throwing paper airplanes and spitballs. He actually saw one couple making out at the other end of the room.

"Oi Naruto, you baka. Why are you just standing there?" And there sitting with all his other friends was Inuzuka, Kiba. The guy who was probably his best friend after the guy he affectionately called teme.

Kiba had spiked brown hair and dark brown feral eyes. He was also wearing the uniform. Only the buttons on his shirt were completely buttoned with his tie also hanging loosely, and Naruto could vaguely see a black under shirt. He, unlike Naruto, actually had on his blazer with the sleeves cut jaggedly little past his elbow with him wearing dark fingerless gloves.

"Who are you calling baka you doggy chew toy!" Naruto said affectionately as he sat beside a sleeping boy with his head down; smiling excitedly at being on time. The sleeping boy stirred as he looked at Naruto irritated. This guy was Nara, Shikamaru, and the school's local lazy genius.

Shikamaru almost got just as bad grades as Naruto because he never finished his tests. He always went to sleep a couple of questions before finishing. Leaving 3/4 of the test unanswered. Shikamaru was wearing the uniform also. Only missing his tie.

"Geez Naruto. Can you get more troublesome? I was trying to take my daily nap." Shikamaru said as he almost cursed when two arms wrapped around his neck. He'd thought he'd alluded this by playing dead, but he didn't let the words slip of fear of head trauma.

There behind Shikamaru stood his girlfriend Yamanaka Ino. With her long blonde hair in ponytail as she held some of it back with blue hair clips that matched her eyes. She was smiling a toothy smile as she almost choked Shika to death. After probably just coming from gossiping with one of the class nosys.

It wasn't that Shikamaru didn't love Ino. How couldn't he? She was pretty, had a nice body from being the girls volleyball team captain, and half the guys at the school would love if she looked their way. It was just she so...troublesome, and though he could handle her tirade most of the time. It was such a...drag.

"Shikamaru you're finally awake. You didn't even give me my good morning kiss when you walked me to school this morning," Shikamaru blushed as Ino stood up in the normal girl school uniform. She had an off black greenish skirt that dangled little past her thighs with her school tie tied around a calf that was undeterred by her socks that went to her knee. Her off black blazer tied around her waist, and she was wearing six bangles on each arm. Representing the long twelve years all of them had been friends.

"Shika, you can't still be embarrassed by that. We have been dating for two years. You'd think you'd get over it," Ino said as she nibbled on his earring clad ear. It was true. They'd been dating the longest out of the group. Except of course for Tenten and Neji. Who'd been dating since they were thirteen. Now being seventeen like everyone else in their group.

"Well Ino, not everyone's a bitch like you, so they don't know how to be as open as a bitch in heat." Kiba said trying to help Shikamaru from his position. Everyone knew Ino couldn't resist a fight. Especially when it came to his Sakura and Kiba.

Shikamaru gave Kiba a half smile. Knowing if she'd continued, she'd lock him in an unintentional headlock in which he couldn't breathe. Killing him softly because he thought it was too troublesome to stop her.

"WELL KIBA, ATLEAST MY BREATH DOESN'T SMELL LIKE DOG SHIT BECAUSE I BRUSH MY TEETH WITH MY DOG'S..." Ino couldn't finish as the forgotten Kakashi walked in and gave her a certain look.

"Well Yamanaka-san, I see you're still expressing yourself with unnecessary screams, and while I'd love to deal with your screeching this morning, I feel a little agitated because my sister got captured by aliens. So I ended up having to travel to Pluto and Mars to play an intergalactic game of Dance Dance Revolution to win her back, so unless you want a visit to the principal. I suggest you have a set," Kakashi said as he eye smiled, and everyone was so dumbstruck they didn't even call him out on his tardiness, again.

"Yes Kakashi-sensei,"Ino didn't say a word to argue as she took her sit behind Shikamaru, and next to Kiba. She did not need another visit to Tsunade after her last warning, and she could tell Kakashi wasn't kidding. Apparently her next punishment had something to do with her and helping Maito Gai by becoming his gym assistant, and she also was a little wary because Kakashi seemed a little off. Maybe he was captured by aliens.

"Arigato Yamanaka-san. Now everyone, you know I'd love to just ignore your existence and read the new addition of Icha Icha: Galactic Wars, but Tsunade said she would making a little drop by. Meaning I have to actually teach this morning, so everyone turn to page 16 in your work books, and let's begin pronunciation. Everyone groaned. As half of them didn't even bring their activity books to class.

Expecting they'd have forty-five minutes of free time like always. One of them being Naruto himself. Leaving him to share with Shikamaru, or rather take his book since he was already fast asleep. Thank goodness most of them had **good** teachers in the years before, or they probably wouldn't know a word of English since Kakashi never taught.

He slightly felt bad for the kids who'd had Kakashi since freshman year. Since Kakashi taught all A-English classes for every year students. He doubted the kids could even say a proper sentence. Let alone hold a conversation.

He'd been out with Sakura once, and an American tourist came to Sakura asking directions while Naruto was in the bathroom. He came back to see an accomplished looking Sakura and a confused looking tourist. He asked Sakura what she said, and she said she told him where the local ramen bar was.

He asked the guy and the guy said she offered to gut his children in the men's bathroom at the local tea shop. Naruto couldn't help but burst out laughing. Apparently Sakura could understand the guy, she just couldn't form sentences right because of Kakashi, so he told the guy where Ichiraku's was and left letting Sakura think she was completely right about everything.

Naruto smiled at the little outing with him and his girlfriend. He couldn't wait for lunch when he could see her beautiful smile.

Lunchtime

Naruto ran out of the crowded room with eagerness, and it wasn't because today was the day for the ramen buffet. It was because he got to see his precious Sakura for the first time of the day.

Since Sakura and some of their other friends had started off taking A classes from the beginning of freshman year, on one certain day they didn't have to come in until lunch, and since they were all friends, Sasuke, Sakura, Tenten, Neji, Gaara, Shino, and Lee usually chose one day out of the week to hang around until they had to go to class.

Ino and Kiba had started off in C classes while he started off in the worst classes. Which were the D classes, and all three of them build their selves up into the A. Shikamaru, he actually started in the A classes, but since he didn't do his work, he slowly ended up in the B classes.

Naruto ran in the room looking for their table when he saw a head filled with pink silky hair. He ran over, and there sat Haruno, Sakura in all her glory. She was laughing at something Moaki, Tenten said as her green irises seemed to light up. Sakura was smart, beautiful, and perfect.

She was tall and slender in build with her short pink hair seemed to end just before reaching her shoulders. She was wearing the normal girls uniform, but on her it looked ten times better. Her shirt was unbuttoned one button from the top. Showing her pink undershirt, and her locket he gave her when he first asked her out. She also had her blazer around her waist, but her tie was fashionably tied around her head like a headband. The ends hanging down her back. The outfit was topped off with brown loafers and pink socks.

"So Tenten-chan, do you have a partner for Kurenai-sensei's History project?" Sakura asked as she sipped her drink. Tenten looked behind Sakura as she saw Naruto come and sit by Sakura. Who didn't seem to notice.

"Yeah, unfortunately for me. I wished you had of asked sooner. Lee-kun asked me as soon as class was over. I had to say yes. Who else would have worked with him? Lee's a cool guy, but he's just so loud." Tenten shivered slightly as Sakura's shoulders slumped.

"Oh, I see. I have no one to work with. I was thinking of asking Sasuke, but that'd be totally weird since we hate each other's guts. He's such a bastard sometimes." Sakura said, and she was right. Though she had been Naruto's girlfriend for two months, she never got along with Sasuke because she used to be in his fan-club until she started liking Naruto back.

"I'll work with you Sakura-chan!" Naruto practically yelled as Sakura jumped. Not yet noticing his presence. Sakura looked startled and looked at Tenten for help. Tenten just shook her head as she suddenly became rather interested in her onigiri.

Sakura smiled a weak smile. How could she say this nicely? She loved Naruto, and it was true he was in all her advanced classes. Though it wasn't the fact of being in the classes, it was the kinda grades you made in them, too.

And while Naruto's Cs had improved to Bs since she'd started dating him. That wasn't enough. He was still practically dead last when their tests scores were posted. She needed to get an A in this project because it was for half the grade in the class, and she doubted Naruto would make the grade. Seeing as the project was slightly completed.

They had to research, and write a paper. Incorporating what they'd learned in Japanese Literature. They had to work with Science. Keeping in touch with the almost forgotten lessons. They also had to roll all of it into one, and make it into History. This was all due by next week, and she didn't need Naruto's distractions. She had alot of work to do.

"Gomenasai Naruto, but I think I might actually work this on alone. I plan for my project to be extraordinary, and a partner might hold me down. I have a certain vision for what I want to do, and a partner with constricting ideas might clash." Sakura said as she easily lied.

She wanted a partner. She hated to admit it, but she needed one. Just not Naruto. She'd have to find one without Naruto finding out. Ino was probably with Shika. Shino was with Neji since they were in different class periods, and she was sure Gaara would work with Temari while Kankoru worked with Chouji since Shikamaru wasn't around.

And now that she'd ditched Naruto, he'd probably ask Sasuke since they were best friends. Though she didn't want work with that prick anyway. Which left only one person. _'Oh No! No! Not him,' _Sakura thought. **'It's either him, or you can go with the baka you call boyfriend or the friend you call bastard. Choose,' **Though Sakura knew she'd already chosen.

"Oh, okay. Well what about you Sasuke. I heard you didn't have a partner. I guess I am stuck with you." Naruto said glumly as Sakura noticed all the aforementioned friends had joined the table with her, Naruto, and Tenten. Though looking at Sasuke, Neji, and Gaara. She'd guessed they'd heard the whole conversation. It seemed they were the only ones who remembered it was mandatory partnership since Sasuke was glaring at her harder than usual, Neji looked slightly curious, and Gaara just seemed to stare at her.

It was either that or she had something stuck in her teeth. She kinda guessed it was the latter since Sasuke stopped looking at her to answer Naruto. Which was surprisingly almost two sentences.

"Hn. Whatever dobe, but we have to stop by the Konoha Organization after school since Itachi works there and my Otou-san has added it to his funding list." Sasuke said as he then began ignoring everybody. Though Naruto and everyone else weren't surprised by what he said since Sasuke was loaded.

His father, Uchiha Fugaku, was the head of the Uchiha Weaponry Guild. There used to be three guilds of weaponry. The Uchihas, the Hyuugas, and his family the Namikazes. Though now there was only one guild that was currently active because both Naruto and Neji's family were dead.

Neji was known as the last Hyuuga even though he still had his baby cousin Hanabi, and Naruto was the last Namikaze and Uzumaki. And since they both were minors and had no experience in business, they couldn't take over their families companies. While Neji's clan was slaughtered, Naruto never had anyone but his parents.

That's how he and Sasuke became best friends. His parents worked at the Konoha Organization, and since Itachi graduated college at the age of 12 and started working at Konoha as soon as possible, Naruto has known Sasuke since he was six. Meeting him through his parents. Though Naruto didn't meet Neji until awhile later.

But Konoha was what killed his parents. He didn't know all the details, but from what he got from Director Sarutobi, an accident in the labs was their unfortunate demise. Though soon after their deaths, Director Sarutobi assigned his father's sensei to be his care taker for awhile, but even though it'd been ten years since their deaths, Naruto still couldn't help but mourn.

Afterschool

The rest of the day for Naruto was slightly melancholy as he watched Sakura parading around in her short shorts in gym to mysteriously almost blowing up Iruka's class during Calculus 2. Honestly, he didn't know how he got a lit match on Iruka's desk. It was impossible.

He was going to leave with his head hanging as he came out of the school to see Sasuke and his black 2124 Mantanka Ployer (Totally made it up. Like I know what kinda cars their gonna have in about one hundred years. I don't even know what their gonna have next month. Just have an imagination. PLEASE! I don't know how to explain what it looks like. It looks cool. There you go! It looks...cool.) surrounded by shrieking fan girls, and his now sulking girlfriend.

Naruto really didn't get why all the girls liked Sasuke. He was wearing the normal uniform, and the only alteration was his shirt was un-tucked. But Naruto's, Shikamaru's, and half the boys there did that. The only ones he knew that didn't were Shino, Neji, Lee, and surprisingly Kiba.

Sasuke looked normal to him. Sasuke had black hair with two side bangs and it was spiked at the back. His eyes were an unusual black like all the other Uchihas, and he had a neutral lean build. Nothing to hurray about that. Though he was the baseball teams Captain, Naruto being his second in command.

Of course Naruto wasn't jealous of Sasuke. That was his best friend, and though his girlfriend used to be one of his fan girls, they were still cool. He just didn't see what the fuss was about. If it was because of money, then his friend had plenty of that, but other than that, what was the attraction.

Naruto walked forward to see Sakura's attention turn to him. She smiled from her perch next to Sasuke's car, then she ran to hug him. Naruto caught her in his strong arms as he gave her a peck on the check. Sakura told him long before their first date that she had a reputation to uphold; Which meant not too much touchy feely in public.

"Sakura-chan, what are you doing here? Tenten, Ino, and Temari started walking home awhile ago." Naruto usually walked Sakura home, but he had detention today and he planned to head down to Konoha with Sasuke right after school. So he told Ino and the girls to make sure Sakura got home safely. Since there had been more than one incident in which the military flunkies in the surrounding tanks have attacked women and have done rather unpleasant things.

"Well, I told Tenten-chan, Ino-chan, and Temari-chan I'd catch up with them later. I guess I forgot that you were planning to head to Konoha today. Gomen." Sakura said as she hugged him tighter. Naruto hated to ask this since he knew that Sakura and Sasuke didn't have the best relationship, but he couldn't let her walk home alone. And what since would it make for him to walk her home and then walk all the way back to the school to go with Sasuke.

"Sakura-chan, looks like you're riding with the teme and me," Sakura went to complain but I stopped her," Come on Sakura-chaaaaan. You have already caused a bit of an inconvenience. Please don't make me do alllllll that walking?!" Naruto said with a whine.

Sakura was tempted to deny him, but he was right. It was her fault for refusing Temari's and the girls offer to be walked home, and she also wouldn't be in this mess if she had of just partnered with Naruto liked he asked. And it wasn't like Sasuke hated her. He just found her presence irritating since she and Ino used to stalk him.

Sakura gave a defeated nod, and Naruto jumped for joy with his characteristic 'Dattebayo' since he rarely if ever won arguments against Sakura. It just didn't happen, and when it did, a celebration was needed.

Naruto grabbed Sakura's hand as he ran to Sasuke. Barreling through fan girls with one hand. Though Sakura was the only one receiving the glares. When they got to the middle, they saw Sasuke looking irate as he leaned against his car. He looked up and gave a questioning glance at Sakura. Giving Naruto a glance as if asking why she was there.

"Teme, Sakura-chan forgot we were going to Konoha today, so she thought I was going to walk her home. Can you please give her a lift to her house? I can't let her walk home alone." Naruto said in a rushed sentence. Still surrounded by fan girls.

Sasuke looked from Naruto to Sakura. Who currently was looking at the pavement. Not wanting to see his superior looking gaze bare down on her. Sasuke seemed to think for awhile. Fan girls waiting on baited breath. They did not need any competition.

"Hn. Whatever dobe." Sasuke said as he opened his door that made a swish sound as the door opened up like popping a trunk. Naruto smiled a mega watt smile as he planned to get shot gun. Hearing Sakura clear her throat. Naruto realized she was still there and opened the shot gun door similar to Sasuke's as he let Sakura in. Him getting in the back which opened like a regular old car. Him sulking slightly.

--

Sasuke and Naruto were on their way to Konoha after dropping Sakura off. Naruto felt the ride to her house was a little tense since Sasuke refused to let Sakura turn on the radio to listen to Kakuya Tibao and Kakuya Misa. The sister DJ team that played girly JPOP.

This led to a one way argument with Sasuke winning since it was his car, and he seemed to be unaffected by Sakura's screeching and cursing. While Naruto was in the back whimpering from the ear damage he was receiving.

So after Naruto walked Sakura to her door, he gave her a peck on the cheek and ran for Sasuke's car full speed. Leaving Sakura confused on her porch. The truth was Naruto really wanted to ride shot gun since Sasuke just got that car a week earlier, and it was his first time riding in it.

"Nice teme. Though it needs a little more orange. I can't wait until I get my inheritance. Then I won't have to work at that stupid job anymore, and I can get an even better car than this," Naruto said as he turned on the radio to Huguru Momo and Tikana Fugan. The male dream team of Tokyo when it came to music.

They were currently listening to a song by a band named Abingdon (There is a Japanese band by the name of Abingdon Boys School, and this is their song. I do not own it. I just took the first name and made up a new band.). They were currently Naruto's and Sasuke's favorite band, and their new song Nephilim was now being played on the radio.

_Hanatareta tsubasa ga negai wo makichirashite  
Konoyo no hate otoshita inori no sora e to_

Naruto's eyes began to flutter close as he listened to the sorrowful lyrics.

_Sono hitomi ni utsusu no wa kaketa tsuki no rasen  
Nazoru yubi ga tadoritsuku basho wo sagashiteru  
Dakiau tabi yojireru hada to binetsu wo  
Musaboru you ni mata mune wo shimetsukeru_

Naruto's head began to rock as the music seemed to build again.

_Hanatareta tsubasa ga negai wo makichirashite  
Konoyo no hate otoshita inori no sora e to_

Naruto absentmindedly rubbed his chest right over his heart as he listened.

_Yoru no fuchi ni saku hana wo mimi e oshiatete  
Hibiku machi no zawameki ni toiki wo kasaneta  
Ima mo nijimu ano hi hagureta kioku ga  
Kareta hazu no itami wo kizu ni kaeta_

Naruto pictured a picture of his parents and him as it burned. Just like the remains of his family home.

_Karisome no tsubasa de habataku inochi no hi wa  
Aragau tsumi wo sashite omoi wa kimi e to_

_Chinurareta tsubasa wa mai agari kaze ni nari  
Ikusen ni kudakareta chikai wo sora e to_

_Karisome no tsubasa de habataku inochi no hi wa  
Aragau tsumi wo sashite omoi wa kimi e to_

Naruto opened his eyes to see they'd arrived on the base of Konoha Organizations as he turned the radio off. His mood seemed to have dampened after hearing a song he swore was written just for him, and he knew the only reason Sasuke liked it because he was being emo again. Though to Naruto, it meant more. It was practically his life in those lyrics.

Naruto watched as Sasuke pulled up to the gate. They should be able to get in on their face alone, but the guard had to follow procedure. There were allot of people out there who'd kill to get into that facility, and now a days it was as simple as having a computer to copy someone's face and edit it on to yours.

The guard slid Sasuke's identity card in and once access was granted, he let them in. Sasuke drove as the ground began to tip as it formed an underground ramp as Sasuke drove through.

They drove into and underground garage, and parked in a space that said 'special' guest. They both got out of the car as they walked to a plain glass window like door, or it seemed plain until Sasuke swiped his identity card near the invisible scanner.

Numbers, circles, letter, and squares appeared as Sasuke put in a code that had to be changed every month. The door then slid up with a swoosh sound as if opening a can of soda. The two walked in and it was completely white as scientists walked around. All wearing lab coats and goggles.

It was completely white from the walls to the floor tiles. The only changing color was Naruto's bright orange shoes, and Sasuke's ordinary black loafers that only contained a contrasting silver buckle.

They walked down the hall ways, and no matter how many times Naruto had been there. He couldn't for the life of him figure out where Sasuke was taking him. Until he saw glass double doors like the previous one, and like the previous one. Sasuke slid down his identity card, and different shapes, numbers, and letters appeared. This pass word only having to be changed every other month.

Sasuke punched in another code, and they walked into a room that contained different scientists. And some people who probably worked in a different department in Konoha. Itachi being one of the scientists, he spotted them and walked over with an etch of a smile.

"Sasuke-to, welcome," Itachi looked at Naruto and nodded," It is nice to see you also, Naruto-san, and while I'd like to converse with you, I must talk to Sasuke-to about family business for awhile. And I know two special people who'd like to talk to you."

Itachi began walking towards a man wearing a suit consisting of red, silver, and green. At that very moment, Naruto's heart just stopped. Only one person could wear such a hideous suit out in the public, and still try to pick up chicks. No, please don't be who I think it is.

Though judging by the wild silver mane that was protruding of the man's head, he knew exactly who it was, and he wanted to run for the hills. Though, before he could stop him, Itachi went and whispered something in his ear. The man tensed, and slowly turned around with a wide grin on his face.

"Naruto," The man gave a loud bellow that almost shook the glass doors loose, and before Naruto knew it, Jiraiya clamped a large hand on his shoulder. Leading him out of the room as he looked back to see the same amused face on both Uchiha's faces. They just declared war on a Namikaze, and that was not pretty. Ever heard of the Great Wall of China. Didn't think so. (This is a reference to something that happened 50 years from today. Chinese jackasses piss of Naruto's grandfather. Crap goes down, and so does the wall. I have nothing against Chinese people. I repeat, I have nothing against Chinese people.)

"So Naruto, you haven't been here in awhile," It was true. He hadn't stopped by in a month a two, and that was because of a dream he was having before the more recent...sexual ones. Though it was safe to say, the dream left a nasty taste in his mouth, so he tried to stir clear of this place as long as he could.

Which was definitely hard since he practically grew up there. With Jiraiya, the old man, and many others.

"Yeah, I've been really busy, and since I don't have car, it's kinda hard to get so far out. And I doubt a bus runs out this far," Naruto had a job, but the truth was. He didn't have to work. He had both Jiraiya and Ojii-san willing to give him whatever he wanted, but he didn't want their money. He wanted the money that was naturally his.

"Hmmm. I see. I'll talk to Sarutobi-sama about getting some buses to come a little further out then," They both knew he was lying. Would no bus come near 10 ft of this place. It had cemented itself as untouchable

"Naruuutooo," Jiraiya said, and Naruto knew the innocent conversation was too good to be true, "Did you get my little gift? I had it especially sealed with an exploding time bomb if it wasn't opened within an hour," Jiraiya said as if he accomplished a great feat.

"Yeah, I kinda figured that out when it started sparkling and ticking!," Naruto said as he almost popped Jiraiya's head off. Jiraiya seemed to put his hands up in defeat as Naruto fumed. He honestly didn't know where Jiraiya got the bomb from. Jiraiya didn't work in weaponry. He worked in the defense department.

Meaning he basically sat on his ass all day. Writing scrolls of training regiments for soldiers in his force called ANBU. He didn't even get out in the field, and I know what you're asking. Why didn't Naruto just open the Icha Icha but not read it?

You try putting down a tempting Icha Icha when it almost blew you to kingdom come. It is hard as hell! So Naruto read the whole thing. Spending his night with a nose bleed, and a problem that lasted tell morning. Or mid-morning. Whichever!

"Well, it was just a gift, but now that you've got that cute little girlfriend I've heard about. So you don't need my Icha Icha do you kid, and I hope you liked the little character Nakura. She was just for you," And as Naruto remembered the character. He remembered she had short pink with green eyes, and she had a boyfriend named Sa...ru...to.

"JIRAIYA! YOU FUCKING HENTAI! NOW DO YOU SEE WHY I CALL YOU ERO-SENNIN," Anyone walking by would have distinctively heard what sounded like someone being beaten and a small mumbled," Would you rather her name have been Nasuke?"

--

**Hi Guys! I'm Naruto's beloved doll and right now I'm excited cause I got permission from Syn'ri continue her fic. Right now I only have time to correct spelling error and just start the 3rd chappie along with Chappie 2 of Beautiful Dreams. I'll post it as soon as I can just have to deal with the EOCT's, SAT's, ACT's and all the other test and summer classes I have to deal with first! SO JA NE for now!**

I have the translation here from the song above if you want it. It's called **Nephilim by Abingdon Boys School **if you didn't get it from above.

_"My released wings scatter my wishes  
Towards this destroyed world, to a sky full of prayers_

_The cracked moon's spiral is reflected in these eyes  
My tracing finger struggles to find the place  
Embracing this journey, my skin twists with fever  
Like a deep desire, my chest tightens again_

_My released wings scatter my wishes  
Towards this destroyed world, to a sky full of prayers_

_In the night's abyss, a blooming flower presses against my ears  
My sighs pile up in the noises of the city  
Even now that day is blurry and lost in my memory  
This must have run out, the pain was replaced by a scar_

_With my temporary wings I flap at the light of life  
Against my punishment, I direct my feelings towards you_

_My blood soaked wings rise and become the wind  
A thousand wishes smash and soar towards the sky_

_With my temporary wings I flap at the lamplight of life  
Against my punishment, I direct my feelings towards you"_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:gasp Sor..ry gasp! I...can't ta..lk right now. I'm getting chased by the cops. They apparently suspect me for foul Naruto play. I might get 5 to 10 without manga. Gotta go. (Hears far off barking approaching rapidly.) I OWN NOTHING I TELL YOU! NOTHING! **_**( sy'ri-san didn't own it so why would I?)**_

--

Chapter 2: Thy Girl Who Stole My Heart

--

The air was light as Jiraiya and Naruto walked down the winding hallway. After Naruto gave Jiraiya a couple of love taps, which Jiraiya said was more like a malice-filled punch, they began their trek through the maze of a hall.

Naruto looked around, but he saw nothing but white. It seemed the farther back they walked, even the glass doors didn't make an appearance. They just seemed to walk down the same hallway over and over again. Almost making Naruto believe they were going in circles.

Though Naruto didn't know where they were going, he didn't need to know. For he already knew who would be there. It was the man who was always there for him. Even when his parents died, and the only thing he had was his stuffed frog named 'Gama-chan.' Which Naruto would never admit he still slept with.

But Naruto seemed to notice they were getting closer to their destination, or he at least guessed as Jiraiya seemed to get a spring in his step. And the once barren walls seemed to darken slightly into a very light blue.

They walked and walked, and Naruto was getting agitated until he saw one little brown oak solitary wood door in the blue walls. Jiraiya's ever present grin spread farther as they got closer and closer, and Naruto swore he heard voices. Voices that seemed to get louder as they got closer to their destination.

"I am telling you Sarutobi-sensei. This new _weapon_ I am working on is going to be monumental to the Japanese war nation. Even the Uchihas can't develop such a mission," Naruto heard, and he felt like he'd heard the voice before. It was wispy and feminine, but it was deep and strong with the ever present masculine voice of a man. Which made Naruto have no doubt it was indeed the man.

Jiraiya's grin seemed to slip as it came back as if it was a fake mannequin. Obviously he had recognized the voice to because Naruto could tell Jiraiya was gritting his teeth behind his pale pink lips. Naruto gave a small unnoticeable smile at his irritation. Unconsciously also tightening his fist.

"Hn, Orochimaru-chan," So that is where he'd heard that voice. It was the creepy weird scientist guy! Naruto could hear the director's playfulness, and guessed that Orochimaru was twitching from Sarutobi's nickname.

"That is a lot of talk, and not that I doubt your work. But the Uchihas are the best in the world. Their bombs can take out a whole third world country. I just want to be sure you know what you are promising," Sarutobi said. All his playfulness gone, but Naruto finally noticed they were just standing in front of the door. Not moving at all. Jiraiya also seemed interested in the conversation, but Naruto really didn't think they should be hearing what was being said.

Naruto and Jiraiya both knew what could happen if they heard something they weren't supposed to. Konoha would hunt them down and _dispose_ of them. Naruto could handle keeping his mouth closed, but he knew if Jiraiya got captured by enemy lines, he'd squeal like a pig. He knew that, and Konoha knew that.

Director Sarutobi was the head of Konoha, and he was Jiraiya's sensei. But Naruto doubted he could help if they got in trouble with the board of Konoha. It would be out of his hands at that point, and he and Jiraiya would be nuked by a Uchiha blaster.

"Sarutobi-sensei, I assure you. I already have a prototype. I haven't tested it out yet, but I am sure it will help," Orochimaru's voice seemed to drop to a whisper as he said, "Especially now that those barbaric Americans have decided they want to start a wa..."

Before Orochimaru could finish, Jiraiya decided Naruto had heard enough as he busted in without knocking. Helping Naruto put the voice with the face as he studied the Director and Orochimaru. They both looked almost exactly like he had remembered.

There was the Director sitting behind a mahogany desk smoking his pipe with a surprised look. He had on a black robe with a light blue strip going from shoulder to shoulder as it slightly dipped between his chest.

His face to Naruto seemed to be slightly more aged since he last saw him. His face had a dark tan, and his eyes were a wise sparkling hazel. His wrinkles that were once only slightly apparent seemed to leave a deeper indent. His hair was covered by a large black and blue hat, but Naruto was sure it was gray underneath. And his face was in a slight scowl as pale pink lips hid his clenching teeth.

Naruto gave a sheepish smile as his eyes moved to a man he hadn't seen since his parents died. Though for some reason the guy seemed to look exactly like he remembered. He was tall and lanky with pale snow skin that, and with his appearance he creeped Naruto out.

He had long, dull, black hair that was completely straight and reached his back. His eyes were strange amber that seemed to hold malice, as he looked over Jiraiya and Naruto. His small pert nose seemed to hold up his glasses as he straightened out his short white lab coat. Which Naruto noticed he wore all black underneath, and was a combination of just a silk shirt and slacks.

He noticed Naruto looking him over, and the room temperature seemed to drop twelve degrees as Orochimaru looked at Director Sarutobi and gave him a dangerous smile that showed large razor teeth.

"Well Sarutobi-sensei, seems you have company. I guess I will leave and let you talk with Jiraiya-san and this boy, but I will be back to finish our conversation later," Sarutobi just nodded his head as Orochimaru excused himself. Orochimaru passed Naruto, and Naruto saw a gleam of a ring on his finger.

The ring looked like a snakes head; though Naruto could vaguely remember seeing the something similar to the head in his History book. It was presumably the King of Snakes head on that ring, and for some reason Naruto thought he might actually need that information in the near future.

Naruto could feel his eyes pierce his skin as if he was searching his soul. But as soon as he seemed to find what he was looking for, Naruto felt the eyes leave him, and Naruto let go of a breath he didn't know he was even holding. Naruto chanced a glance at Jiraiya, and he was surprised by what he saw.

There was Jiraiya looking at the door with an apprehensive look. As if Orochimaru had hidden a bomb somewhere in the room, and Jiraiya knew exactly where it was.

Naruto found himself staring at Jiraiya as he heard someone clear their throat. Naruto's eyes snapped to an irate Sarutobi, while he looked at Jiraiya with annoyance. Jiraiya seemed to feel the look as he looked at Sarutobi with his grin back in place and slightly less fake.

"Sarutobi-sensei, how are you ol' man? I am sure you recognize this young man right here," Naruto rolled his eyes since he had only been away for a month or two. The Director's memory surely wasn't that bad.

Director Sarutobi glared at Jiraiya for the old' man comment, but seemed to look Naruto over. And Naruto grinned with pride. Naruto was always shorter than the average guy, but taller than the average girl. Though while away from Konoha, he'd gotten as tall as all his friends. Except Sasuke. Who was two inches taller than him

Director Sarutobi snorted as he looked Naruto over, and Naruto gave him a slight glare. The old' man kept looking him over with a slight gleam of humor in his eye. While Jiraiya just sat back and watched his sensei, hoping the old man hadn't decided to switch teams at his old age. He could imagine him walking in a gay bar in a pink halter dress. Hmmmm! Maybe he should write that down. Only Mishiko would walk into a strip joint. Yeah! Icha Icha: Striptease would practically write itself.

"Naruto, where have you been? Can't you come visit an old man who has no one to care for him," It was Naruto's turn to snort as he gave Sarutobi a small smile. The least he could do since this man was like a grandfather to him.

"Ojii-san, you hardly need me! If you're old enough to be a hentai, you're old enough to take care of yourself," Said Naruto as he inclined his head to a lone safe in the room. Which he knew surely held at least twelve volumes of Icha Icha Paradise. (Which everyone knew he got for free since Jiraiya was his student) The Director slightly coughed at being 'caught', but smiled at Naruto all the same.

"The same old Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto I remember," Sarutobi said as Jiraiya and Naruto took a seat across from his desk.

--

Naruto soon found himself walking down the bright white hallways again. Only this time he was left to venture the hallways alone. After his and Jiraiya's talk with the old' man, he suddenly got the feeling they wanted to be alone to discuss some matters he was sure he wasn't a part of.

They didn't out right say it, but the small hints such as 'It's getting late.' and 'I'm sure Itachi is done talking to Sasuke about.' Let him know he was no longer wanted in the room, so he took the latter suggestion and he was now looking for Itachi's little lab thingy in the maze they called a corridor.

Naruto then began to distantly wonder what Jiraiya and Director Sarutobi were talking about. Though he could tell it had something to do with that Orochimaru guy from the look Jiraiya had as he left the room. It was distant and cold.

Naruto didn't have time to wonder about that though, as he soon felt like he was walking and circles again. He'd swear he'd past that purple spot on the floor twelve times already. Naruto being Naruto just kept walking getting irritated with every single step he took.

"WHAT THE FUCK!? I have freaking past that door fourteen damn times. It won't just freaking go away," Naruto said as he unknowingly sent out a powerful red aura that could smother a demon to death as a hallway suddenly appeared that wasn't there a minute ago. It was almost as if answering his silent prayers.

But this hallway was different from all the other brightly painted white hallways. The wall was still white, but the hallway had a weird presence about it that made Naruto want to run the other way all the way to Sasuke and hide behind him. Though Naruto being Naruto again, would never admit that as he kept walking down the hall that seemed to darken as he walked.

Naruto half expected to her moans and groans as people screamed from unknown objects being plunged in their guts. The hall freaked him out _that_ much. Here he was just a seventeen year old boy with martial arts skills, but what would those skills do against a blood sucking zombie with a machete. Absolutely nothing.

Naruto had almost made up his mind to turn around when suddenly saw an old black double door at the end of the hall. Now, a normal person would see a shadow encased double door at the end of a creepy hallway as a threat, but not Naruto who saw it as an escape route from the evil hallway.

So what did Naruto do you ask. Naruto ran straight through the doors. Not even taking the time to notice those certain doors hadn't been made for almost sixty years. Which would make a normal person then wonder why there was a set off old double doors in a high tech influential lab, but then again Naruto's not exactly Normal. Or...smart.

So Naruto ran through the doors… and straight into a dark murky lab. However this lab was completely different from the labs that resided in the rest of Konoha. The other labs were a bright white and had test tubes and computers everywhere, but this lab had most off its lights dimmed. And Naruto noticed that most of the paint was peeling off. (Finally being an observer. Took you a while…YOU IDIOT!)

What really had Naruto creeped out were the things hanging about the lab. There were jars. A lot of jars that had a slimy green liquid, and what looked like some type of fleshy being floating in the jars. There were also these weird types of pliers and instruments that he vaguely remembered seeing in the dentist office in those movies that Sakura made him watch. (He's talking about the movies we consider new today.)

All around the lab was creepy, and Naruto couldn't stop himself from looking around as he walked farther and farther to the back of the lab as he looked at rows and rows of jars.

Naruto went and picked up a jar that held something that looked almost like an eye ball, and Naruto soon confirmed it was in as the eye ball floated. Showing him its almost white silver-ish color.

Naruto hurriedly put down the jar. More than slightly freaked out as the color reminded him of Neji, and that eye color was not common around Tokyo, Japan. As Naruto put down the jar, he noticed a picture, and he shivered as he got a good look at it.

It was a picture of a tall lean man receiving what distinctly looked like The Nobel Peace Prize, but where his face shouldn't been was a sloppily glued picture of Orochimaru's face. _'No wonder this lab is so creepy! It is owned by that pale looking creepy guy who was talking to Sarutobi-ojii,' _Naruto thought as he finally noticed the dozen pictures around with Orochimaru's face glued on some guys face receiving some kind of science award.

Naruto started to get really creeped out. Though when he turned around he was meet by another door. This one definitely different since it had a lock on it, but Naruto noticed it was the same type of door he'd gone through before. Only it was slightly modified with bolts and locks, and it also seemed sturdier and thicker.

Naruto felt like his only escape was that door, so he started thinking of any type of passwords that fit Orochimaru. _'What kind of passwords would a snake loving pervert like Orochimaru use? Maybe boys or snakes. Or SHIT! I don't know_,' Naruto vaguely thought he heard a low dark chuckle coming from the surface of his mind, but he put it off as his fear. Some guys pee their pants, but he makes up an evil hyena in his mind when he's scared.

He almost thought he heard a growl at that, but he was too into thinking to notice. _'Wait a minute! Orochimaru had on a ring when he was talking to Sarutobi-ojii. I don't know what that has to do with anything, but I think it was a ring of the head of the King of Snakes. Damn! What was that snake bastards name again!' _Naruto didn't know why he was thinking these things. It was just like a voice whispering him information like it knew it all.

**'Manda. It was Manda you idiot. TRY MANDA!'** Naruto heard in his head, but put it off as his own conscience mind. So Naruto did what the voice said. He put in the King of Snakes name in the little key pad on near the door, and waited as the door went through a series of clicks as the locks and bolts began to slowly unravel.

Naruto watched in fascination as the locks unlocked and hidden bolts he didn't even see began to unbolt. The double doors flew open as a few other doors behind it began to also open up to Naruto until he came to a steel door that held a little computer with a face that obviously couldn't see.

"Welcome Orochimaru-sama. If you are here for the status of your weapon, I'd be happy to tell you she is to wake up in approximately a week, a day, two hours, and forty seven seconds," Naruto attempted an annoyed Orochimaru grunt, and it seemed too work as it almost seemed like the computer smiled.

"Be careful not to get too close sir. Any unknown movement and she could be awakened prematurely since her senses are heightened this last week. We still have some select memories we have to remove from her. I am so happy Orochimaru-sama. Your dream is finally being realized," The computer said as it shut down itself as the steel door cracked open.

Naruto cautiously made his way to the steel door. He decided he got that far so he might as well finish what he started. Naruto walked to the door, and he began pushing the slightly ajar door to create a greater space for him to walk through. He pushed and pushed as his legs started to burn from the brunt force.

Orochimaru had gone to the lengths of making the door almost impossible to move with human strength, and made the gap big enough for his lanky body to slither through. But Naruto having more muscles made him slithering through almost impossible.

So Naruto kept pushing and pushing the steel door until there was a gaping hole big enough for him to walk through. Naruto stopped pushing the door as he panted. Being the faster pitcher on the baseball team really helped strengthen his arm.

Naruto straightened himself into a standing position as he began to slowly peak his head through the door. Naruto kept peaking until he finally got a look of what was in the room, and he couldn't hold in the rather loud gasp he tried to keep in check.

There in front of Naruto was a pitch dark lab with the rather large computer screen being its only light source as pictures of war and chaos flickered against the screen, but the scary part was that wasn't the only thing in the room.

There in a huge bubble like pod with blue liquid was a young woman floating naked with a breathing mask and tubes connected to her. Naruto couldn't believe it as he began to walk towards the girl. She was in a fetal position as she just seemed to float there, and Naruto couldn't but notice she was really beautiful. Maybe more so then Sakura.

She had long dark blue hair that seemed to cover up the upper part of her body as it fluttered around her. She was also slender and kind of tall if he could guess by the way her feet almost came out of the enclosed bubble. Her features also seemed light in the dark room as she almost had an ethereal glow. She had a pert nose and rose colored lips, or that was what he could make out behind the clear oxygen mask she was wearing.

Naruto just stood there and stared. He felt like he could stare at for hours. Which kind of weirded him out as he took a hesitant step toward the living goddess. He kept taking step after step until he suddenly found himself in front of her pod.

He stood there for awhile, and it almost seemed like an hour as he leaned his face towards the pod to get a better look at her face. Naruto almost felt dirty as he looked at the girl in front of him. What about Sakura? She was who he loved for so long. All those years of going after the same girl, thinking about another girl almost made his skin burn.

He'd only had his eyes on one girl in his life, and that was Sakura. So thinking about this weird girl in front of him didn't suit him well. Especially when he just met her, and she's trapped in a pod.

_'I gotta get out of here fast. What if Orochimaru catches me in his lab? He'll skin me alive,'_ Naruto thought as he looked at the pod only to gasp a second later. As his blue eyes were met with frighteningly cold lavender.

The girl in the pod seemed to wake up as the machines in the room started making these weird sounds. The pod she was in started to expand and expand until it finally popped like a balloon, and the blue liquid started moving his way as he gave a hasty jump back.

The girl seemed to give a stumbled stand as she stood in all her flesh, and Naruto's face lit on fire as he made himself look away from the very intimate sight in front of him. The girl grabbed her head as she looked at Naruto curiously until she smiled and stepped toward him.

Naruto instantly became frightened as he started to slowly back up towards the exit. The girl seemed to notice this because in the blink of an eye she was on the other side of him, and the steel door was instantly closed by her with one hand as she looked at him even more curiously.

And in another blink she was in front of Naruto with her naked breast pressed closely against his chest. She seemed to stand on her tip toes as she seemed to study his face closely as he turned into the darkest red. Naruto was definitely scared now.

Here was a super powered girl staring at his face as if wondering how hard she'd have to punch him to disfigure him for life. He glared down at her, and his eyes almost softened as he looked into her innocent eyes. But he quickly reminded himself they had the girl locked up for a reason.

"What is your name, hachou?" The girl said in a small innocent voice that made Naruto's facade quickly melt. He grabbed her shoulders and he stepped back from her a little as he decided whether to answer or not.

"My name is Namikaze Naruto. What is yours, I guess?" Naruto said uncertainly as he looked at..or...um.... tried not to look at the girl. Which ever! _'Does this girl even have a name,'_ Naruto absently thought.

"I think my name is Hinata, hachou. I am not sure about my surname, hachou. I think it is Hy..." Hinata couldn't finish as a blinding pain surged through her body as forgotten memories tried to come back. She buckled, and Naruto caught her as she gave a painful whimper. Hinata suddenly felt out of breathe as the room seemed to suffocate her.

"I want to get out of here, hachou. Please take me out of here!" Naruto gave a wary look. He wasn't sure he should be there let alone if he should be taken this girl away, but he got a strong sense he had to protect this girl. Even though she could probably could protect herself with her strength. He still couldn't deny her as she gave painful whimpers.

"Okay Hinata. I will get you out of here. I promise, and I never break a promise. It's my philosophy," Naruto said softly as Hinata looked at him with less pain on her beautiful face. Until she looked into some familiar blue eyes that made her head go into another frenzy.

Naruto then started moving as he grabbed a blanket near a weird looking bed that happened to be placed near what was once Hinata's bubble pod. Naruto didn't even give a second look as he was too worried about Hinata. He wrapped her in the blanket as he started helping her towards the door.

"Hinata, I don't know if I am strong enough to open the door. Do you think you can muster up enough strength to get through it," Hinata seemed to whimper some more as she nodded her head.

Hinata seemed to stand up in a slouched position as she started gathering this weird lavender energy in her hand. She lifted up her hand slightly as she gritted her teeth from the strained force. She then brought her hand back weakly as she slammed her fist through the door with all her force.

She then proceeded to cut out an almost smaller rectangle shaped hole in the steel door as she passed out in Naruto's arm. Naruto picked her up bridal style as he thought of some place to take her. He couldn't leave her there because he promised her, and while he'd rather through her off on someone else, he never broke his promises.

So he decided he'd take her to his house since he doubted any of his friends would just take her if he dropped her off, and if he took her to Ino's, it would probably get back to Sakura. Then he'd be in the hospital for a week because she gave him a concussion for bringing a naked and unconscious girl to her friend's house.

Naruto then began running out of the lab as he thought on his current sleeping problem. Now, all he really had to do was find an exit and Sasuke's car, and convince the teme to help him out with his little conundrum.

_This was a hard and long Chapter to write, and I still don't like how it turned out. I had something totally different planned, but once I started writing I couldn't stop. Sorry Hannyu Arashi for messing up the second Chapter, and sorry all for disappointing. _

_Any who, do you want me to put what Jiraiya and the Director talked about in the next Chapter. I will if you want me too. Also I am working on Origin and Dance, so they should be up sometime this week. Though I promise nothing because I really want to write a crack fic, and I have another story idea I want to write. I know you're like "FINISH YOUR OTHER DAMN STORIES FIRST," And I will, but it is going to take a while since summer ends in another week here. So I am going to have homework. This means practically no free time._

888

***NOTE FORM _Naruto's beloved doll/ Doll-chan_

**SUUUUPPPPPPER SOORRYYY! **

Sorry to anyone that's been looking out for this fic. and Beautiful Dreams. I've been supper busy this summer and had a lot on my plate. Leaving no time for me to write or even read! L

I'm trying to play catch-up and should be putting the finishing touches on the BOTH of the next chapthers of my fics by the end of the week.(hopefully!!!) SORRY again!

_Doll-chan out…._


	3. Chapter 3

Dear Readers,

My sincerest apology for the long wait, but it's going to be longer. I had started my senior year this year in high school, and everything went bad from there. To make it worst my best friend just died in an accident. I have decided to hold off on my fan fictions because of this and finish the original stories that she wanted me to.

I hate seeing these notes and even went so far as to think the authors who wrote them were bull-shiting their readers. I guess I have to apologize to all authors who have had to write one of these notes.

I'm not giving up on my fics Writing them is too fun to do that, but I am taking a break to get my life together and make something of it.

Again I'm really sorry about this.

Sincerely,

**Naruto's beloved doll**

**P.S.** To all those who read Hina-koishii's stuff or know of her she's fine has a couple broken bones, but fine. It was our best friend who died and Hina was in the car with her. She was lucky Loren wasn't.


End file.
